Farm
Basic= |-| Improved= : For general information on farming, see Farming. A Farm is a structure used for Farming in Don't Starve. Basic Farm Seeds planted in a Basic Farm will grow a fruit or vegetable at random. It can be prototyped at a Science Machine and requires 8 Grass, 4 Manure, and 4 Logs to build. The Basic Farm yields 20 harvests. Specific crops can be grown by using Crop Seeds which take about 40 daylight hours to finish growing. This process can be accelerated by the use of Fertilizer (4 Manure, 16 Rot/Rotten Eggs, or 3 Guano). After growing 20 crops (accelerated or not), the Basic Farm will be depleted and must be fertilized to continue being used. You can also fertilize both types of farms while there is no crop growing, in much the same way as fueling a Campfire, to extend their usefulness. Both the Basic and Improved Farms become dormant in Winter, though during the first and last few days, fertilizer can still be used to grow the crops. Crops will also grow twice as fast when the world is above 28 degrees. It can be destroyed using a Hammer or a Deconstruction Staff. Improved Farm The Improved Farm is an enhanced version of the Basic Farm. Seeds planted in an Improved Farm will grow a fruit or vegetable at random. It can be prototyped at an Alchemy Engine and requires 10 Grass, 6 Manure, and 4 Rocks to build. The Improved Farm yields 30 harvests. Specific crops can be grown by using Crop Seeds. It takes about 20 daylight hours to grow one, although this can be accelerated by the use of Fertilizer (2 Manure, 8 Rot/Rotten Eggs, or 2 Guano). After growing 30 crops (accelerated or not), the Improved Farm will be depleted and must be fertilized to continue being used. Recipe Reign of Giants In Reign of Giants DLC, crops left on farm plots in Summer can wilt from the heat.They're called Wilted Crops. Crops harvested in this state will produce one Cut Grass. Trivia * Like every structure, hammering the basic farm yields only half the resources needed to create one, so be careful when you want to move your camp. * Basic farms are usually skipped in favor of Improved farms, as it requires little more resources for double the performance. * In older versions of the game there was a third type of farm. * The Improved Farm used to be known as the Turbo Farm Plot before its name was altered in the "Doorway to Adventure" update. * The Basic Farm has 8 sticks behind it. The stick can be spawned via console. Its code is stick. * It is worth noting that a farm cannot be smashed while a crop is growing. * If a crop has finished growing, it will not spoil if not harvested. This can be a good way to harvest food for the winter. * Farms only grow in the presence of light; at nightfall they stop growing until the following sunrise, unless they are near a light source. As long as light is available to them, they can even grow crops in Caves. Any light source will do, even the light from multiple Fireflies. Gallery BasicFarm.png|A placed Basic Farm ImprovedFarm.png|A placed Improved Farm Farm Pumpkin.png|A Pumpkin on an Improved Farm ready to harvest Don't Starve Guide How To Farm and How Farms Work Burnt Basic Farm.png|A burnt Basic Farm from the Reign of Giants DLC Burnt Improved Farm.png|A burnt Improved Farm from the Reign of Giants DLC Category:Science Category:Structures Category:Food Tab Category:Craftable Structures Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Summer